1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network equipment, a network system and a surveillance camera system. Particularly, the invention relates to network equipment and the like allowing other network equipment to recognize detection statuses of a detection unit by including information indicating the detection statuses of the detection unit in metadata to be transmitted to other network equipment with picture data, in addition to information concerning a moving object or a non-moving object detected in the detection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a surveillance camera system, there is one in which a surveillance camera (network camera) is connected to a recording apparatus through a network and picture data obtained by taking surveillance pictures is transmitted from the surveillance camera to the recording apparatus through the network to be recorded therein (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-80596 (Patent Document 1)). It is considered that, in such kind of surveillance camera system, the surveillance camera further has functions such as detection of a moving object, detection of a non-moving object, transmitting metadata including detection information from the surveillance camera to the recording apparatus to be recorded therein with picture data.